


One for the Money, Two for the show, Three to get ready.

by Demigod2405



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know anything about DNA tests, M/M, Richie Tozier is Deaf, Seperated At Birth, Trans Richie Tozier, Triplets, Unrealistic Road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405
Summary: Mike thinks that DNA tests for Nancys' birthday are a great idea. Until it brings about some hard truths and Mike has to go on a journey of self-discovery. Although, he's not alone. he just might have two boys coming along for the ride...
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Russian - sorry if it's bad! it should say,  
> CHAPTER ONE  
> • кто, черт возьми, зовет- Who the hell is calling?  
> • заткнись, придурок, Здравствуйте – Shut up Moron, Hello?  
> • Эй, Дик, это для тебя – Hey Dick, it’s for you  
> • Я занят – I’m Busy!  
> • Я не имею дело с твоим дерьмом – I don’t deal with your shit!  
> • Potter! давай, посмотри на это – Potter! Come look at this!  
> CHAPTER TWO  
> \- найти тебя - Found You  
> \- маленький - Little One

Mike had gone into the attic to find inspiration for a gift to give Nancy for her 19th birthday. Mum had been insistent that he find something worthy of his sister and the scholarship. Her scholarship to NYU that mum was not shutting up about. It was clear who the favorite child was in this family. The gap between siblings had grown with age but Mike was sure it had been there from the beginning. He didn’t know what it was about Nancy and Holly but he just… didn’t feel like he fit with them as much as they did with each other. Maybe it was because they were both girls and he wasn’t, maybe it was the way he was just that bit louder than them or the way that Ted always seemed suspicious of Mike making them suspicious of him too. He didn’t know but he didn’t worry too much.

The attic was coated from top to toe in a thick layer of dust and Mike suspected that mum had just sent him up here to get him out of her hair while she was cooking. He could understand that, kinda. He had questions that needed answers! And who better than the ‘all-knowing’ parents? Still, he listened and traversed the dusty catacombs, checking graves and alcoves for secret passages and hidden loot. He came across a chest engraved ‘Nancy 10-15’, Jackpot! It was remarkably easy to pick the lock and reach inside. Ancient scrolls filled the chest, tapestry upon tapestry portraying a young woman through the years, artifacts of unknown origin and smaller chests also made their home within. He reached inside and pulled out a journal, slightly damp from the attic air and an unsealed box. It detailed the young girls' tutoring sessions and the work her instructors gave to keep her mind engaged outside of sessions. One such project was written about in obvious enjoyment. A history of families, it was titled and it detailed the history of the Wheeler clan back to the arrival of the mayflower. Mike doubted that there were actual records with the name wheeler on them that far back but he smiled all the same and his sisters’ enthusiasm for the project. He was inspired by her final sentence though. ‘One day, I hope that we can take a test that can actually tell us what’s in the make-up of our bodies. That would be really cool’ Cool. Really Nancy, cool like… maybe a DNA test? Nancys’ birthday present sorted.

He sent away for five DNA tests from the same company. They were able to give you; country of origin, parents’ name (matched to their system) and ancestors, what infections you’re less immune too and any allergies you might have. It was pretty cool if he did say so himself. He faked sick from school the day they were due to arrive and managed to intercept them before his mother did. He wrapped them all up together in one box, then on top of that box he put the page he tore from Nancy’s old journal. He needed her to remember her passion for his gift to work, then he wrapped another layer around the box to hide it all under pink polka dots. He hide the present under his bed and waited for the day to come.

Nancys’ birthday came about in about a month for him. Probably less but he was stressing about his present. He had hinted at it with his parents and his mother had shut him down pretty quickly. His father hadn’t said anything the whole time. He had just stared at mother then after she had finished, he stared at Mike with that suspicious look. Like Mike had done something wrong just by existing, or that Mike was a puzzle he needed to solve. It hadn’t really given him a confidence boost but Holly seemed excited so he didn’t look for anything else. Just had faith in what he was doing. The day was here and Mike had put his present on the coffee table with his parents and one small one that was from Holly – not really though, she had no part in it after all. It was fun to see Nancy pulled out of bed looking not perfect by an over-excited Holly. Nancy, of course, knew what he was thinking and sent him a murderous glare, one he was very familiar with. Pancakes for breakfast, smothered in syrup for him and Holly, whipped cream and berries for Nancy and just berries for mum and dad. They talked lightly throughout, mostly boring grown-up stuff that wasn’t important to him yet, before Holly was let down and made a be-line for the presents. Mum immediately rushed after her and scooped her up before she tore the paper and Mike wondered how mum hadn’t learned from every other year Holly had done this.

“Ok” Nancy sat down and slapped her thighs. “Who’s am I opening first?” Mike quickly jumped in before his parents could, “Mine required everybody to participate so maybe… start with Hollys’?” They all looked at him weird but Nancy obliged and reached for the small square box in front. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and sat up straighter to see what his mother thought would be an appropriate gift from Holly. The black and pink stripy wrapping fell away and reviled a small black hinged box, clearly from the jewelers. Delicate silver heart earrings were nestled in black foam, just small little things that were very feminine and very Nancy. They were a perfect gift. “Oh, Holly thank you. That’s very nice of you!” She closed the box and placed it back on the table before reaching for the larger box. The black and pink wrapping fell away to reveal a cardboard box that had been re-sealed. Nancy pulled the tape away, curling it around her finger and placing it on the wrapping paper to her side. The box opened and Nancy pulled out; a wash bag with shiny cursive saying ‘woke up like this’, a sleep mask saying ‘don’t talk to me till I’ve had my coffee’, A coffee mug that said ‘now you can talk to me’ and a dusty pink standing desk calendar. His mother spoke up at Nancys’ face, “We thought that you could use some stuff to use in your new dorm room” The tension was almost edible and Mike just put his head down and waited for it to pass.

Nancys’ scholarship was very prideful for the Wheeler family but it was also a point of contention. Nancy had had a screaming match with mother when the envelope had arrived but it had simmered down to a slight bubble now and again. Mum acted proud of Nancy when others were around but was anxious of being left behind. Mike hadn’t been shy about talking about how he was planning to leave as soon as he was able so Karen was probably scared that it was happening now. The birthday presents were most likely meant to be an olive branch. And it looked like Nancy was taking it though as she placed the items back in the box and got to her feet before hugging their mum and dad and thanking them. She returned to her original perch and reached for Mikes’ box. He sat up ramrod straight and watched her face for any sign that it was going the wrong way. She removed the first layer of wrapping and he heard his mothers’ sigh, probably thinking he had done another 100 layers of wrapping like he did last year. But Nancy just shook her head and read out the quote from her old journal. Mum suddenly sat up straight and glanced between him and Nancy rapidly. Mike frowned at her reaction and looked back at Nancy. She continued to unwrap her present and smiled when the DNA tests were revealed.

“You can’t take those!” Mother had sprung to her seat and snatched the tests from Nancys’ lap. “The chemicals can be deadly if used incorrectly! Besides, we already know what our background is. We don’t need to take them.” She was working herself up into a frenzy and Mike got suspicious. He looked towards father and saw that father was already looking at him. A weight settled onto his shoulders and a sick feeling started creeping up his throat. He launched forward and grabbed at least one of the DNA tests before rushing past his parents and up the stairs. He heard his father start to yell at his mother before he slammed the bathroom door and blocked their voices out. He opened up the packaging and went through the test as fast as he could. The saliva collection was awful but he did it and packaged it up. The company provided packaging and a stamp for return so he put everything in its’ place and snuck out the window till he reached the post-box and, taking a breath, pushed the box through the slot.

The following two weeks were hard on their family. Mum and dad were fighting constantly and Mike knew it was about him. Nancy had also taken the test and had helped Holly do hers’. Mike didn’t think they needed to worry. When he looked at the family portrait that hung above his parents’ bed, he didn’t know how he didn’t see it earlier. Ted Wheeler had medium to dark brown hair and not quite pale skin with a short and stout frame. Karen Wheeler had a slim and short frame with light brown hair and jut slightly tanner skin than her husband. Nancy and Holly both had those attributes. Nancy had Karens’ tan skin and Teds’ dark hair. Holly was shaping up to be the opposite, with the skin to match Teds’ and hair that matched with Karen. Then there was him, with skin so pale it was practically translucent, a frame that was lanky and thin and towered over everybody else and hair so black it was almost blue than fell in Dustin level curls that he gave up on straitening after the star court incident. He couldn’t hear the sizzling on burning hair without getting some unpleasant mind-flayer memories. Mike realized after about two minutes of staring at the photo – that he was the odd one out. Why, when he had brought the DNA kits up before Nancys’ birthday, mum had shot them down. Why dad had always been suspicious of him, something in his primal instincts telling him ‘this is not one of yours, this is an intruder to the pack’ Mike felt the tears fall down his face as he sat on Nancys’ bed and held Holly in his arms as Nancy whispered in his ear about him still being their brother, no matter what.

The results finally arrived on a windy and rainy day – a Wednesday – and Mike had refused to go to school, Nancy echoing him with her work once she saw the envelopes on the table. Ted had called the high school with a food poising claim, all of the wheelers were down with it poor things, while Nancy called her work and Karen called into Ted's office. Then they all sat in the living room. The adults on one side with him and Nancy on the other. Holly was on mother's lap as she really had no part in this. The opened Hollys’ first and it stated what he thought it would, she was Teds’. He looked at Nancy and silently asked her to prolong his breakdown. She listened to the air and opened hers. She was Teds. That left him. Karen already had tears on her face and Ted was already looking at her with disgust so he already knew what was going to be in the envelope. Mike wheeler was of Russian origin and therefore… not Teds. Nancy pulled him into a hug and Karen burst into full out sobs. Ted just yelled out before making a drink and sinking into his armchair. Mike looked back at the piece of paper that destroyed his family and picked it back up noticing something else in the family section. The word ‘triplet’ stared back at him. He froze, he had a brother and a sister. The brother was identical, the sister not so. He had siblings, full siblings not just half-siblings like Nancy and Holly. He read through the paper and saw his fathers’ name mentioned a few times and realized the Russian last name also translated to his brother. Boris Pavlikovsky was still in Russia if the address listed was any indication but the number listed was an American number so Mike was hopeful. His sister – Charlotte Tozier – was in Derry Maine, hopefully, and the number listed seemed to match so he crossed his fingers and wished.

It wasn't until later that day, around four, that he was able to go down into the basement with his phone and try the first number. He decided on his sister first as her number matched her location so they might actually be able to meet up in the future. The phone connected and started ringing. He breathed and tried to rehearse what he was going to say in his head. The phone was picked up and a male voice answered, “Tozier residence” Mike swallowed, “Hello Sir, my name is Mike Wheeler. May I speak to Charlotte Tozier?” He heard an intake of breath and readied himself to be told he had the wrong number. “What’s your relation to my child?” Mike let all of his air out in one go, “I just took a DNA test with my family and, it states that Charlotte Tozier is one of my triplets. I’m just trying to see if’s that true.” He trailed off and waited. “My wife and I did adopt Richie but we were told he didn’t have any siblings. Hang on,” Ruffling was heard and faint muttering echoed into Mikes’ ear. He waited. Laptop keys were heard a few seconds later and the voice returned “What’s your skype name, this is a conversation to have in person, well as best we can.” Mike raced for his laptop and booted up skype while rattling off his username and sure enough, once the program was loaded there was an invitation waiting for him from ‘papatozier’. He accepted and stuck his headphones in, he didn’t need any else hearing this. A mans’ face came up, older than his father by a few years maybe? He wore thin sliver round frames on his face and he was smiling the moment he saw Mike. “Oh boy, well I can safely say that the DNA test really didn’t lie to you” He turned his face away from the screen, which was good because he then didn’t see the look on Mikes’ face and yelled- “Rich! Down here please, Maggs baby you too!” He winked at Mike and pulled the screen down until all Mike saw where the laptop keys. He could still hear though and tried to be quite. “Richie, you know how your mother and I adopted you, while on our vacation to Russia?” Silence, so he assumed that ‘Richie’ was nodding. “And Maggie love, you know how the orphanage said that Richie didn’t have any siblings?” “Went, where are you going with this?” The screen was suddenly lifted and Mike smiled at the lady, about his mothers’ age, before landing on the image of a boy, his age exactly with massive thick glasses covering eyes identical to his and an almost identical face as well.

He realized of course, why this boy was not completely identical to him. This was Charlotte Tozier. The non-identical triplet that had obviously looked into her brain then at her body and had gone ‘nope, not right’ and was now Richie Tozier. Mike could feel the tears start to flow but he smiled through them and waved at his brother. “Hi Richie, I’m Mike” Richie was crying now too, he came towards the laptop and collapsed onto the floor in front of it. He smiled at Mike and waved back. “Hi” Mike sniffed, “Hi, I know that I’m not quite what you were expecting but”, Mike cut him off – “Your down on the DNA test as Charlotte, I don’t care. Whatever name you’re comfortable with, I’ll call you.” “Richie” Mike nodded his head and calmed his voice, “Richie it is”. They smiled at each other and just breathed out. They calmed down the same way it seemed. Richies’ father came forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder but looked at Mike. “Son you said that Richie was one of your triplets?” Richies’ eyes’ widened and swung from his father to Mike. Mike nodded his head and picked his phone back up. “A brother, my identical twin, the address was in Russia so I decided to try you first.” He grabbed the paper that held Boris’s info, “But the number is an American number so if you want I can try it now?” Richie nodded so vigorously he had to grab his glasses before they flew off his face. Mike laughed wetly and started to ring the number on the screen.

It connected and was picked up. “кто, черт возьми, зовет?” was heard in the background before “заткнись, придурок, Здравствуйте?” was heard much closer to the phone. “Err” Mike paused before side-eyeing Richie, “Hello? Do you speak English?” The voice sounded tired when it answered. “Slight, how can help?” The accent was still incredibly thick and it was obvious that he was born and raised in Russia but Mike knew how hard English was to learn as a second language so he let it slide. “Hi, I’m looking for Boris Pavlikovsky?” The voice turned away and went faint “Эй, Дик, это для тебя” a louder voice, the same as earlier responded, “Я занят!” The closer voice went slightly angry in his next sentence, “Я не имею дело с твоим дерьмом!” A groan was heard and footsteps approached, fabric rustling and a kiss sounded before the receiver was given to the first voice, that Mike was just now realizing was startlingly similar to his own. “Hello? Who is it?” Mike took another breath before answering, “My name is Mike Wheeler, I recently took a DNA test with my family and you come up as one of my triplets” It was silent for a long time. Then rustling and laptop keys followed. “Prove” Boris said so Mike told him his skype address and waited. Sure enough, the request came and Mike accepted after getting the Ok from Richie. Their screen split in half and another face appeared – identical to Mikes. The boy, Boris, went still, before screaming and launching himself out of the chair and towards the door, “Potter! давай, посмотри на это!” Boris came back into their line of view with a small boy that was a lot shorter than Boris and had a large cream sweater covering his hands and gold frame glasses on his face. He was carrying a small white dog in his arms and froze when he saw Mike and Richie. Boris pointed at them, “Triplets!” then pointed at the boy and looked at them, “Theo”. Richie smiled at him, “Hi Theo! That’s a cute dog, what’s their name?” Theo seemed to unfreeze and followed Boris towards the chair. “Popchik.” Richie smiled all easy and soft, “That’s a pretty name for a pretty dog” Theo just nodded and both Richie and Mikes’ eyebrows went up when Boris flopped into the chair and pulled Theo onto his lap. Mike was reminded of the kiss sound when it was just a phone call and he smiled, as warm and as friendly as he could. “Well, this is going to be interesting” he stated with his long lost brothers agreeing with him.


	2. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go further and truths come to light.

They fell into a rhythm pretty easily.

Every morning at 08:00 they would Skype each other and just… talk. They often needed Theo to help translate somethings that Boris didn’t know but the more they talked, the more they could help and teach him. It was that way that Mike pieced together the brothers’ history. He did have to talk to his mother about the very beginning but she gave the information willingly. Apparently guilt was still on her shoulders from the whole shebang but Mike couldn’t really find it in himself to care. Karen had gone on a yearlong work trip to Russia where she met the brothers’ father during drinks and well… Karen found out she was pregnant around 3 months and immediately called Ted, saying that she was further along than she was so he didn’t get suspicious. Russia had laws around pregnant women flying so Karen was forced to stay in Russia to have the babies. Once the three of them were delivered, she realized that none of them really looked like Ted. Karen had said that she had tried to leave all three of them with their father had tell Ted she lost the baby upon delivery. However their father was a suspicious man and refused to take the triplets saying that three was a bad number. Boris had been born bigger than Mike so their father had taken him and he had taken Richie, stating that he could ‘use’ a girl on his side. When Mike had relayed that bit to his brothers, Boris had started shouting in Russian and it had taken Theo almost twenty minutes to calm him down. Boris and Richie had lived with their father for four years when the law caught up with him. However in his drugged up stupor, when he ran – he only grabbed Boris. He left Richie curled up on the floor for the police to find. It was about four months later – after Richie had been put into a foster home – that an American couple on vacation had met him and fallen in love. The Toziers had jumped through however many hoops they needed and soon, they had brought Richie home with them to Derry. When Richie had asked how Boris and Theo were in America – New York specifically, Boris had just smirked and winked at them. They decided not to bother asking for more info.

Boris had asked what Richie remembered from his time in Russia. Richie had smiled and left the screen but a few moments later beautiful violin music flooded through the screen. Mike thought it was beautiful but realized it had a deeper meaning when Boris burst into tears. Through his tears Boris told Mike about the little girl in Richies day-care that had brought her mothers’ violin in for show and tell. Richie had been enamored with the violin the entire day and he had told Boris how much he wanted one. Even at three years old, Boris knew that their father would sooner slam the violin around Richies head than buy her one. So when nap time came, Boris had Richie distract the teacher then stole the violin and ran home with it. Richie had cried when Boris had given it to him and when he learned to play it – when father wasn’t there – it was something they both loved. Richie had come back to the screen with a battered Violin in his hand and told Mike that the Violin was one of the only things he had demanded come with him from Russia. The knowledge that it wasn’t just a violin but the violin that Richie had, sent Boris into a new wave of tears and that had sent Richie off. It took Mike 10 minutes to calm them both down. Moments like that was what made Mike happy he had reached out and connected with his brothers’.

Which of course when everything went downhill.

Richie didn’t show up for a week and Boris was getting restless. In all honesty, so was Mike. With it being summer, after a week of silence Boris broke and suggested a road trip. New York was between Indiana and Maine so Mike decided to get a truck from Billy and drive to New York. He’d pick Boris and Theo up before heading on to Maine. The day came another week later. Richie had now been absent for two weeks and Mike was ready to claw a wall down to find him. He packed his stuff and left room for Boris and Theo’s stuff in the trunk before turning the key and leaving Hawkins behind him. Had he told his parents about this? Not a chance, he was only fifteen and they would surely try and stop him. New York was an 11 and a half hour drive from Hawkins, so he settled in with an audio book – or several – and made sure he had enough money for gas and food. He set out at 08:00 in the morning and with traffic being a bitch in New York, he arrived at his brothers’ apartment around 21:00. Boris was more than happy to see him in person for the first time and had wrapped him up in a hug so tight Mike could barely breathe. He didn’t mind though because he squeezed Boris right back. Theo had to deal with loading all of their stuff into Mike truck because Boris had pulled Mike onto the sofa without breaking the hug and neither of them were going to be moving for a while. Mike wanted to feel bad at the tiny Theo dealing with the bags alone but his brother was whispering Russian in his ear while petting his hair and Mike was engrossed in memorizing what Boris smelled like. He had smoke seeped into the soft wool of his sweater and an apple smell in his neck, shampoo or aftershave maybe? He had a rats nest of a hair do and Mike didn’t care that it was little greasy, he burrowed his face in it and just breathed.

Theo happily informed him later that he and Boris spent 43 minutes and 19 second curled into each other’s embrace before they decided to shift apart. Both of their eyes were red and Mike was pretty sure his shirt now had a snot stain but he didn’t mind. Boris leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Mikes’ and whispered “найти тебя” Mike didn’t know what it meant but he kissed Boris on the tip of his nose anyway. Resting for the night had been Theos’ idea, one that Boris had immediately tried to shut down but Mike intervened saying that Derry was an almost seven hour drive from New York City. If they left at 05:00 or 06:00 in the morning they would get to Derry around mid-day which gave them time to talk to Richie. Boris eventually gave and, after a rapid fire Russian conversation between him and Theo, pulled Mike into the master bed with him while Theo took the guest room. Mike had argued that the boyfriends should be together but Boris had just wrapped himself tighter around Mike and started snoring. It was the best nights’ sleep Mike had had in a long time.

Theo woke the brothers’ up at 04:00 the next morning and threw a pair of jeans at Boris before handing Mike his pair. Mike had the sudden though that Boris and Theo reminded him of Billy and Steve, that constant bantering and teasing with love running through it all. Mike smiled and got dressed watching Boris do the same. Boris was around the same height as him, his combat boots giving him the extra inches he needed to be considered taller. Thy washed their hair and faces, Boris leaving his hair a rats nest and Mikes hair going curly from air drying. It was domestic and sweet, how easily Mike slotted into working with Boris. His body moved automatically to catch what Boris threw and Mike always knew what floorboard creaks were Theo and which were Boris. He liked it like this but he felt something in his chest, telling him that something was missing. He had often felt this back in Hawkins only he didn’t know what that thing he was missing was, now he knew. Richie. He had one triplet, now they needed the other. It was just hitting 05:35 when he and the other boys loaded themselves into Mikes’ truck and hit the road. They very quickly had to pull over as Mike learnt that Boris was a hangry boy. They subdued him with bacon, eggs and pancakes while Theo was a weirdo and just got toast and butter. Mike himself filled up on coffee and a fry up with extra hash browns. It was about 07:00 when they got back on the road which Mike calculated would get them to Derry about two in the afternoon.

Theo kept making them stop to sight-see but eventually stopped when he noticed that the brothers were getting more and more restless the closer they got to Richie. It was three in the afternoon when they eventually pulled up to the address Mike still had from the DNA test. They left the bags in the car just in case and Theo left Mike and Boris to ring the bell. Mike remembered the man that answered the door and greeted him. “Hi Mr Tozier!” Wentworth Tozier had frozen when he answered the door but he very quickly relaxed and welcomed them. “Hi boys! I’m guessing your here for Rich?” They both nodded their head vigorously and Boris started craning his neck to see passed Wentworths’ tall frame. Wentworth got the message and moved to the side to let the boys in. “Richie is in the living room with Stan. He’s… a bit fragile right now so go easy on him OK?” Mike frowned and saw Boris do the same.

They entered the living room and saw their brother curled up under a blanket on Stans’ lap, his glasses were abandoned on the coffee table and his eyes were a faded red that suggested crying. Boris choked on nothing and let out “маленький” in one breath. The nickname ‘little one’ was something Boris had come up with when Richie had revealed that he was a lot shorter than his brothers. Boris had latched onto that fact and the nickname was one of many but it had become one of love and care rather than teasing. Richies’ head sprung round to face them at Boris’s voice. He stared for a while before Mike shrugged his shoulders and said “We got worried” before smiling. Richie stayed where he was before bursting into tears and rushed into their arms. Mike and Boris twisted their arms around Richie before sinking to the floor and letting him use them for comfort as he needed. He heard Theo pass them and sit on the couch before quietly conversing with Stan. Richie had introduced his brothers to The Losers Club over the time they had together, Stan and Bill and Eddie were accepting of the brothers, though they were a little hesitant of Boris and his history with the law.

The brothers moved to the couch after a little while and Mike heard Stan on the phone with other people, telling them to come over. Mike assumed that it was The Losers Club and stayed on the couch, watching Richies’ chest rise and fall in sync with theirs. Something plastic pressed into the side of his face and Mike frowned before pulling his face away slightly. He froze and slightly smacked Boris to get him attention before flicking his eyes towards Richies’ ears. Hearing aids looked back at them, brand new ones from the look at it. Boris’s eyes hardened and Mike squeezed that little bit harder. The front door slammed open and six kids fell into the living room, all of them yelling for Richie. Mike registered the three original Losers but there were three new kids among them. A black boy that really reminded Mike of Lucas, a large boy that looked like he was really sweet boy and a bright red haired girl that had an unlit cig in her lips. Boris pulled away from Richie and pushed Wentworth into the kitchen, most likely to integrate him about what happened to Richie. Mike kept Richie in his arms, shifting him around to sit on his lap. The hand not holding onto him went up to stroke his hair, Richie had straight hair that was now shaved slightly shaved at the sides to make way for the hearing aids.

“Chee?” Mike lifted Richies chin to meet his eyes, “What happened little one?” Richie shook his head and buried it further into Mikes’ neck but his tears had dried up so Mike wasn’t that worried anymore. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Mike watched the other Losers and saw their faces twist and turn with fear. They had all gone through this together – like The Party had. Mike took a deep breath and called for Boris to join them. Once they were all here, Mike took a deep breath and started telling them of the night Will disappeared. It took him about two, maybe three, hours to get through it all and he almost cried when telling the story but Boris started to pet his head so he held it in. Once he was finished he watched the faces of the other kids and he saw acceptance but also understanding. Boris left for a few seconds but soon came back with a glass of water and held it up to Mike lips and helped him drink about half of it. That way he didn’t have to let go of Richie to hold the drink. He felt Richie shudder against him before opening his mouth then closing it. He burrowed his head back into Mikes’ neck while Bill started to talk, “I was sick in bed but my little brother Georgie wanted to play, so I made him a paper boat…” All the Losers pitched in when they could until they go to the part where they helped Bev clean her bathroom. Richie shuddered in his arms and Mike felt tears hit his skin so he wound his arms even tighter and pressed his lips into Richies’ hair. “What happened Little One?” Richie quietly started to talk about being confronted by the clown and how he lost his hearing because of it. Mike did cry at that point and he knew just by feeling that Boris was crying just as hard. The story ended with not a dry eye in the room and Boris was now just as wrapped around Richie as Mike was..

Mike had the thought that this relationship was going to be harder than he thought it was but at the same time Mike looked at his big brother and his little brother and he really couldn’t find it in him to regret anything that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Russian - sorry if it's bad! it should say,  
> CHAPTER ONE  
> • кто, черт возьми, зовет- Who the hell is calling?  
> • заткнись, придурок, Здравствуйте – Shut up Moron, Hello?  
> • Эй, Дик, это для тебя – Hey Dick, it’s for you  
> • Я занят – I’m Busy!  
> • Я не имею дело с твоим дерьмом – I don’t deal with your shit!  
> • Potter! давай, посмотри на это – Potter! Come look at this!  
> CHAPTER TWO  
> \- найти тебя - Found You  
> \- маленький - Little One

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831490) by [GalekhXigisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi)




End file.
